devcofandomcom-20200214-history
DeVco Wiki/commands
This page is intended to be a reference sheet of the commands available to non staff members of the DevCo community. You will find many of the commands are fallowed with stuff in "< >" symbols. These symbols are not actually typed when you use the command. They are only here to denote information you need (unless stated as optional) to supply. For example the command "/sethome " might be entered "/sethome base", or "/sethome quarry". General commands /help - MC has a built in help system, this is how you access it. is purely optional, and if left out, will present you with a full, paged, list of all the commands at your disposal. When is included, you will be given help specifically on that command alone. /ehelp - Will list help topics which contain the keyword entered. For example "/ehelp shop" would return "ChestShop" if it is installed on your server. /bot - Gives you details about how long you have played. /afk - Sets your status as AFK /away /list - Lists the players online and how many player slots are open. /rules - Displays the rules. Communications /w or /msg - Send a player a private chat message. Note, the other player must be on the same server as you. /r - Reply (in private) to the last player that sent you a private message. /ignore - Ignore specified player /mail - Allows you to send & receive in game mail. Getting help (Tickets) Tickets are used in game to request help from server staff, and are meant to be used for things only staff can assist with. Please ask general questions, or for basic help in public chat, we have a great community and you'll be amazed how often you can get your answers from another 'normal' (non staff) player. 1.6 servers /ticket - Create a trouble ticket with the included details. Please be as clear in your details as possible, keeping in mind MC has a message length limit. Once you submit your ticket, the system will respond witha ticket #, please make note of this number. /tickets - View your tickets /checkticket - Check the status of the ticket with the given #. 1.7 servers /ticket - Create a trouble ticket with the included details. Please be as clear in your details as possible, keeping in mind MC has a message length limit. Once you submit your ticket, the system will respond witha ticket #, please make note of this number. /ticket list - Get a list of your open tickets /ticket comments <#> - Get a list of comments for this ticket /ticket comments add <#> - Add a new comment to this ticket Getting around /spawn - Teleport to the overworld spawn point. /warp - Teleports you to a preset location. Using "/warp" by itself will list all available destinations. /rtp - Teleports you to some random location in your current world. This is great for getting away from spawn to start that new base, or mining operation. Note however there is a cooldown time with this command. Also, it may not be on all servers. /back - (Ability gained at "Trusted" rank) Teleports you back to the last place you teleported from. This extremely useful to get back to a death point. /myworld - Teleports you to the spawn of your personal multiverse world. These personal worlds can be purchased from the reward store. /t spawn - (1.6 servers only) Teleports you to the spawn location of the specified town. If the optional parameter is omitted, you will be telported to your town. Player TP requests It is possible to teleport to another player, or request they teleport to you. /tpa - Request to teleport to another player's location /tpahere - Asks the specified player to accept transport to your location /tpaccept - Accept someone else's request to be teleported to you /tpdeny - Deny someone else's request to teleport to you Homes Homes allow you to set certain locations to teleport back to at will. You can think of them as 'bookmarks' of sorts. .. On the 1.6 servers you can set your first home point when you reach the "Member" rank (16hrs of /ontime). On the 1.7 server you can set your first home point at any time. Once you reach the "Trusted" rank (2 days 16hrs (64hrs) of /ontime) you can set up to 3 home points... You can also buy the ability to set even more homes from the rewards store. I would recommend against doing this until after you have earned the "Trusted" rank, as the automated ranking system may overwrite the setting, requiring you to get staff help to fix it. NOTE: Prior to reaching the trusted rank, the "" parameter is completely ignored, and the name "home" will automatically be used. /sethome - Create a new home point with the given name. /delhome - Remove a home you previously set using "/sethome" /home - Teleport to the specified home point. Economy /balance - Check the balance of your in game money. /balancetop - Displays the top account balances /pay - Gives the designated player in game money from your balance. /b - Opens the Boss shop.. This gives you in game access to the admin shop (uses in game money), and reward store (uses your rewards points. (Points are earned by playing, voting, participating on the forums, etc)) /kit - Get items from the server. Using "/kit" by itself will list the kits you have available to you. Most servers have a free kit of starter items (stone tools, wood armor, food, etc). This is also how you will get items that you purchased from the reward store. Protection NOTE: Staff members can bypass all protection. 1.6 servers (MyTown) The 1.6 servers use the MyTown mod to provide protection. MyTown is extremely powerful and flexible, and as such has a massive list of commands. For the intent of this page, I will only list the most important and basic commands. They will at least get you started. Please check >HERE< (link needed) for a more detailed explanation of MuTown and it's commands. /t help - Get the complete MyTown commands list, and further help with each of them. /t new - Create a new town /t claim - Claim new chunks for your town (1 chunk = 16x16, check f9 to see the chunk boundaries). If you omit the optional parameter, the chunk you are standing in will be claimed. ... To claim multiple chunks at once,use the optional "rect" parameter, followed by a number. This will claim a square of chunks radiating out # chunks in all four directions, from your current position. In other words, "/t claim rect 1" will claim 9 chunks (3x3), "/t claim rect 4" will claim 81 chunks (9x9), with the center of these areas being where you are currently standing. /t unclaim - Unclaims chunks, making it possible for you to use a claim elsewhere... The "rect" parameter works in the same way as it does for claiming. /t invite - Invite the specified player to become a member of your town. /t setspawn - Each town can have it's own dedicated spawn location. Stand where you want people to arrive, and use this command, that spot will be saved. /t spawn - (1.6 servers only) Teleports you to the spawn location of the specified town. If the optional parameter is omitted, you will be telported to your town. /t perm - View and set permissions... This is where MyTown gets extremely powerful. There is an extensive permissions system! You can set permissions for the town as a whole, a singular chunk in the town, or all chunks which have been assigned to a particular member of the town... One permission you may want to set right away is "/t perm town set out none". This permission will prevent anyone that is not a member of your town from even entering it. 1.7 servers (Grief Prevention) The 1.7 servers use the "Grief Prevention" plugin for deealing with claims and protection.,, Claims Use a golden shovel to mark out, and identify the boundaries of your claims, and to adjust their sizes. /SubdivideClaims - Switches your shovel to subdivision mode, so you can subdivide your claims into many smaller claims. /BasicClaims - Switches your shovel back to basic claims mode. /abandonclaim - remove the claim you are standing in /abandonallclaims - remove all your claims. Be extra careful when using this command. /ClaimExplosions Toggles if explosions are allowed in the claim. Trust (permissions) Be careful whom to trust. Use commands inside a claim to alter the settings for that claim only. Use outside a claim to adjust settings for all your current claims. /trust - Allow a player to do anything and access everything in the claim. /AccessTrust - Gives a player permission to use your doors, buttons, levers, and beds. /ContainerTrust - Gives a player permission to use your doors, buttons, levers, beds, crafting gear, containers (chests and machines), and animals. /PermissionTrust - Allows the specified player to share his permission level with others. /trustlist - View a detailed list of whom you have given what permissions to. /untrust - remove someone from your trusted list (in Grief Prevention)